Vínculos no deseados
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Extrañar lo estaba intoxicando. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2016 - "Arystar Krory lll" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "
1. Eliade

**"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2016 - "Arystar Krory lll"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 ** _Género: Espiritual_**

* * *

Dura menos de un minuto el sueño. Cuando despierta y no ve a nadie a su lado, solloza.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que durmió en su regazo. Mismo tiempo que se ha visto privado de las manos cálidas.

Arystar Krory III cierra los ojos con fuerza, queriendo conciliar el sueño que ha sido interrumpido por segunda vez en la noche. Se nota agitado, de aspecto lúgubre y unas enormes ojeras en los ojos: no ha dormido bien durante las últimas dos semanas.

— Eliade. — Pronuncia en melancolía.

Y llama al espíritu del más allá. Del inalcanzable destino que los ha separado. Quiere y desea que el nuevo Dios al que le rinde culto sea piadoso y le dé una segunda oportunidad, pero sus oraciones jamás son escuchadas.

* * *

Entre mis delirios, este es el capítulo que ha salido, espero no demorar demasiado en entregar lo siguientes tres.

Espero lo disfruten.


	2. Condena

Después de mucho tiempo aquí va el segundo, espero que pueda terminar pronto el de Cross y escribir todo lo pendiente, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Llega a la desesperación en su mente, la rabia lo consume y por primera vez desea ser _libre_. Que no tenga ninguna atadura y que el ataúd que ha estado a un lado de su cama, desaparezca. Es una condena, es su condena.

¿Cuándo pensó en que de verdad había sido correspondido?

Un corazón roto y una maldición que se escapa de los labios.

— ¿Y tú Dios de mierda? — Es la burla acompañada del desafío. Está en plena batalla y no puede evitar recordar esos momentos tan lejanos. Va perdiendo, perdiendo la conciencia que antes era suya y se convierte en un monstruo.

.

.

.

Se convierte en el aclamado vampiro.

Ha perdido el sendero que ella le trazó con tanto esmero.

— Contesta, vampiro. — La gota que derrama el vaso es la memoria del vínculo provocando a un enemigo innecesario, ganándose una pelea que está destinado a perder. Primera caída. Primer cabo suelto que lo lleva a la locura.

* * *

Ranted: T

No sé. Los hago cada vez más cortos, pero es lo que hay. ¿Les gusta?


	3. Esa flor

Para este capítulo me base en este significado: "Los antiguos romanos pensaban que las violetas eran un símbolo de duelo, su color oscuro era un indicativo de sangre derramada"

Tomando eso en cuenta, espero que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Como él siempre la había visto con esa flor, decidió hacerla su marca personal. La flor que lo acompañaría hasta el final de los tiempos. Después de todo, ¿qué tan malo era tener un pequeño recuerdo de ella?

Intenciones buenas en un mal país. Quizá nunca lo supo y por eso la llevaba.

— Krory, deberías de dejar esa flor, por tu bien. — del que menos esperó escuchar esas palabras, fue el primero en hablar. Observándolo durante largos segundos en los que el silencio era el rey del espacio.

— Allen, no puedo hacer eso. — Renuente, se alejó. Simples envidias de que a él no le hicieran caso. Y él con un corazón arrepentido de no expresar los sentimientos en su momento no dejaba de cargar la violeta a todas partes.

— No, Krory-chan de verdad debes de dejarla. — Nadie le explicaba y escuchaba ya ese argumento por segunda vez. No la soltaría, par de envidiosos.

Jamás sospechó de la razón y cuando chocó accidentalmente con un transeúnte, dejó caer la flor; esta fue recogida por el adverso y en el momento que chocaron los ojos reconoció la chispa bélica.

Ese día se metió en una pelea, sin razón aparente.

. . .

Un recuerdo evocó en su mente: Aquella tarde de invierno en la cual la nieve cubría gran parte del paisaje y Eliade en el sillón, sosteniendo la flor con un gesto que jamás había visto: enojo, burla.

Luego una mirada que jamás comprendió: Ella lo estaba retando.

* * *

Flor: Violetas.

Uno más y nos vamos.


	4. Hastío

Emoción: hastío

[Disgusto]

* * *

Arrugar la nariz. La fotografía ya no tenía el mismo olor. Ya no percibía el aroma antes placentero.

Los recuerdos se disolvían con el tiempo, se olvidaban. Pese a que él prometió no olvidarla, dejó de ser así.

Fue demasiado ingenuo de su parte el tener su recuerdo cada día, cada minuto del día, cada segundo. Una imagen que no iba a volver y por más que pidiera a ese dios, jamás se la iba a dar.

Una rabieta por parte del adulto. No estaba de buen humor y encontrarse con el undécimo discípulo de los Noah era la peor desgracia que hubo de haberle ocurrido. — Niño.

Fue un error, solo vio subir el temperamento del infante hecho hombre.

— Vampiro. Te voy a matar.

Pero esas amenazas nada valían, él estando desde hace un rato en la misma silla como vigilante del rubio escandaloso se sumió en tremendo aburrimiento no propio de él.

— Mientras sigas ahí ni un pie vas a mover.

Última frase antes de darse la vuelta, no lo iba a vigilar todo el día, no iba a escapar mientras mantuvieran separados a los dos hermanos.

Le quitaban todas las ganas de recordar en esa habitación.

Provocaron hastío en su persona. Como los odiaba, a esos niños, a los exorcistas que le quitaron su pacifica vida. Y los humanos que lo sacaban de sociedad.

Botó un suspiro y olvidó toda responsabilidad.

* * *

Y llegamos al final, no sé, estuvo demasiado.. En fin espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
